


Stranger in a Strange Land

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: This doesn't look like New York anymore...





	Stranger in a Strange Land




End file.
